iDate Sam
by emilychanny
Summary: It's another girls choice dance at Ridgeway. When Carly starts liking Freddie again, she asks him out to the dance. But he turns her down and goes with Sam and they turn into a couple.  But what happens when Sam catches Freddie cheating on her with Carly?


iDate Sam

its another girls choice dance at Ridgeway. When Carly starts liking Freddie again, she asks him out to the dance. But he turns her down and goes with Sam and they turn into a couple.  
But what happens when Sam catches Freddie cheating on her with Carly? Will she break his arm? His leg? Both? Who knows!

The story starts when Carly and Sam are by their lockers, staring at the senior boys again.

Sam: "I swear if i didn't have a crush on Fr-..." Whoops, she thought. She hasn't told Carly yet about her HUGE crush on Freddie. "Uhh... I mean if I didnt have a crush on...um...Gary Wolff...  
I would TOTALLY go out with Nate." (Nate is the guy Carly asked out to the first Girl's Choice Dance.)

Carly: *laughs* "Yeah, I would too if i hadn't spit in his eye a couple of months ago."

Sam: *laughs* Haha, yeah...that was an epic fail."

Carly: "Haha, i know."

So when Freddie comes out of class, he looks around for Carly and Sam. Oh...he thought...they are probably by their lockers, as always.

Actually what Freddie wanted to do is just talk to Sam. Alone. He wanted to ask her to the dance. But unfortunately, its Girl's Choice.

Freddie: *to himself* "Man, I'm not sure if I want to do this. I like Sam, but, I know she would never like a nerd like me..." After a few minutes of thinking and pacing, he finally goes downstairs to Sam's locker.

Carly and Sam are gathering books from their locker and putting them into their backpacks getting ready to go home.

When Freddie sees her...his heart stops. Every time he sees her...it's like dying and going to heaven and seeing an actual angel.

So he's just standing there at the top of the stairs...hypnotized by Sam. After 20 seconds of staring at her, he finally realizes he's staring. So he takes a deep breath, and slowly walks toward Sam and Carly. He hadn't noticed Carly standing next to Sam, because he was only looking at Sam. In fact, he didn't even see anyone walking to their lockers, going out the doors, going up the stairs...it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

Dang. Carly's here. he thought.

So when he reaches Carly and Sam, he's about to say something when Carly jumps right in front of him.

Freddie: "Sam-"

Carly: "Hey Freddie!"

Freddie: "Oh. Hey Carly."

Carly: "Whoah. Usually you would act more happier to see me." She says, confused by the way he greeted her.

Freddie: "Oh, yeah. I'm happy to see you, it's just that...um, i failed my math test." He says, lying, while staring at Sam...not paying attention to Carly.

Carly: "Freddie Benson...failed...his math test?" She says, shocked.

Freddie: "Oh. um yeah...i forgot to study." He says, realizing he just said he failed his math test. Freddie never fails tests.

Carly: "Oh..ok."

He was about to say something to Sam when Carly talks before him.

Carly: "So um...Freddie..."

Freddie: "Yeah?"

Carly: "Well, you know about...Girl's Choice Dance?"

Freddie: "Uh-huh ?"

Next to them was Sam...not saying anything, just listening.

Oh no, she thought, what if Carly asks Freddie out before me?

Carly: "Well...umm...would you want to go with me?" She says nervously.

OH NO! I was gonna ask him out! That SKUNKBAG! She has ALWAYS rejected Freddie and NOW she asks him out when i like him?  
But i know... Freddie is going to say yes. He's always liked her, not me. I've always wanted myself to believe he was in love with me...not Carly.

So I slowly and sadly close my locker, put on my backpack...and walk away, slowly.

Freddie: *Sees Sam walking away* "Um... you know a few girls asked me...already...so, I'm not sure who I want to go with yet."

Sam : *Turns around* thinking; WOW! Usually Freddie wouldn't care about those other girls...he would just immediately say YES.

Carly: "What? Usually you would say quickly yes if I asked you out..." She says, dissapointed.

Freddie: "Well...there's this one girl...that I kind of like...and I kind of wanted to go with her."

Carly: "Ohh...who?"

Sam just stands there, in front of them... listening.

Freddie: "Um, well... I dont really want to say anything."

Carly: "Oh. Ok."

Sam: *thinking* Wow...I wonder who he wants to go with...it can't be me. He would never go with me...he hates me. Mostly because I've always acted like i've hated him...

But I at least got to try something...

Carly: " So... you don't want to go with me..."

Freddie: "Hmmm...no." He says firmly, while looking at Sam.

Sam: "Hey Freddie..."

Freddie: "Yeah, Sam?"

Sam: "Umm...do you want to go with me to the Girl's Choice Dance?" Ugh! She thought, Why can't I ever just SHUT UP?

Freddie: "Really?..."

Carly: "WHAT? You just turned ME down and you want to go with SAM?"

Freddie: "Uh - I - I would love to go to the dance with you, Sam." He says, ignoring Carly.

Sam: "Really?" She says happily, smiling.

Carly: "Ugh...maybe we should let Freddie decide who he wants to go with!"

Sam: "Umm... did you not hear? He just rejected you in front of your FACE and when I asked him he said he would love to...what does that tell you?" That he wants to go with me, duh.

Carly: "Sam...why would you even ask him? You have ALWAYS hated him!"

Sam: "Yeah...not really."

*Flashback*

Freddie: "You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy that means she just has a crush on him."

Sam: "Yeah but I wasn't ripping on a guy...I was ripping on you..."

*End Flashback*

Carly: "UGH! I can't believe this!" She says, walking away."

Freddie: " So...umm...you really want to go with me?"

Sam: "Yeah..." She says, smiling.

Freddie: "Yeah, but I've always thought you hated me..."

Sam: "No...I've always liked you..." She says, blushing.

Freddie: "Oh. I like you too." I've always liked Carly...but I guess I liked Sam too...

Sam: " So... are we doing this?" She says, laughing.

Freddie: "Haha, doing what?"

Sam: "Going to the dance together, duh!" She said, laughing.

Freddie: "Oh! Yeah!" He says, smiling.

Sam: "Great! Tonight is going to be awesome!"


End file.
